inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Piglet98/Archive1
Files Please remember that this wiki uses the original Japanese names, so files need to follow that rule, too. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 14:23, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Do not upload poor quality images. You can easily take HQ screenshots of any Inazuma episode, please stop uploading such low quality ones. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 17:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::This is going to be your last warning before a one-day ban. Name your files properly and do not upload poor quality images if HQ versions are possible. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I am not mad. The issue is that you uploaded images without giving them proper names, which makes it difficult to look them up later when they might be needed. You used the dub names (Mark, Shawn, etc.), but this wiki uses the original Japanese names, please keep this in mind next time you upload something. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 17:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) User page Please read the Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:23, August 17, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I will let you know. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Picture :D Hey Piglet ! If you want to post a picture, you can do it now. The users don't post pictures xD So, feel free to post your picture and hope you'll get a chance to post yours ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 17:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thx~ hi piglet,how r u? thx 4 today's chat. it was really nice. so hope to be friends & chat again. i'll be in the chat evry thursday, so hope to see u there evry thursday. thx again. 05:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC) thx 4 ur comment. =). cya as soon as i can. 11:25, October 5, 2012 (UTC) It's kk its kk piglet. i'm busy too with the school. maybe a nother time.=) as u said this will work some how. XshuuX 15:36, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Senpai THANKSSSSS, it really means a lot~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you (Crying Happy) :3 B.N.N (talk) 12:05, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!!! Especially the 'senpai' part!!! XD [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:14, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Piglet98 for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) thanks for wishing thanks u are the third person to wish me senpai and i mean between u and my family u r 3rd 20:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Shadix7890 v2 (talk) Its Ok~ hey, am fine thx u. its kk. CYA in the chat soon. XshuuX 11:39, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday~ happy birthday piglet, i wish 4 u a nice day.CYA in the chat. XshuuX 06:57, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Np~ ur welcome in any time. =) XshuuX 07:56, October 28, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! hi im at my cousins house so i just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY im so glad i didnt forget im sorry if im late. Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 12:56, January 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S forgot to sign last time Happy Birthday Heya! I just saw it's your birthday! Happy Birthday, have a nice day! FubukiKazemaru (talk) 13:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Senpai :3 Hope you have a Birthday as awesome as you are ♥ B.N.N (talk) 15:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) HB! Happy Birthday Piglet98! Have a good day :D GouenjiShuuya'123KodaiNoKiba 15:28, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Happy Bday Piglet, Have a lot of Fun Taha1921 15:45, October 28, 2012 (UTC) HB~! Happy Birthday Piglet-kun~! I know I already said it, but I wanted to send you a message ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 20:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ But maybe it's ended in your country, because of the hours... But I hope you had a nice day :D SnowyBoy❄ 20:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Piglet98!!!!!!! Have a great day Senpai, ;-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 20:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello:) Hello Piglet98 How are you? I am good. Thanks for asking. Sav-Dog (talk) 02:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Its kk~ hey, its kk piglet. btw, about the story, i still didnt decide about what it will be. still thinking. CYA soon in the chat.=) XshuuX 12:12, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: hi~ hey, am fine thx 4 asking. how about u? i hope to catch up with u in the chat soon too. CYA soon. =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 11:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey If you are still online can you come to the chat please? Inazuma girl (talk) 01:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Dear Piglet98 You are invited to the Ultimate Story wiki Christmas Party in the chat on Tuesday 25th December 2012.If you can or not come then leave a message to DIABLOMAX! Diablomax (talk) 15:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) hey piglet, how r u? i didnt see you from days, and i start to miss you. is there anything happened or just busy? hope to see u soon. =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 07:47, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the chat Sorry I never answered on the chat, my dad was on the laptop for ages. If your still on the wiki can you come on the chat? Inazuma girl (talk) 23:42, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:26, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year Piglet. I hope you do well in 2013 and see you on the the chat soon. Inazuma girl (talk) 23:52, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thx~ thx alot piglet, its really mean alot =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 17:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Help~ hey piglet, how r u? did u know how can i open the chat from the mobile or phone? if u dont knoe, its ok. hope to be able to see u soon in the chat. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 12:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC) no its ok, thx. if u get the way just send me message but if u didnt, its ok. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 14:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC) It's ok and I got a problem It's fine, but I can't get back on the chat, I'll try my best to get back on. Inazuma girl (talk) 22:30, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I got in, try now Inazuma girl (talk) 23:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ hi piglet, how r u? i didnt see u from weak ago. did sth happened or just busy? hope to see u soon piglet =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 19:49, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Re : hey hey piglet, its ok, am glade that u reply. cant wait to chat with u again. CYA soon piglet. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 08:47, January 19, 2013 (UTC) HEY, I see u in the chat, ill be there after lunch, mean 15 to 30 mins. hope u stay there. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 11:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Stupid? You are not stupid!!! ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 10:11, January 22, 2013 (UTC) blog game~ hey piglet, i have made the blog game. hope u check it. and tell me how is it. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 12:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reaction; Hey Hey Piglet, of course I'm coming. I'm on now. So I guess I'll see ya later today. But I was with my dad this weekend, so yeah. That's why I wasn't on. x Liz Live, Laugh and Love 15:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) *waits patiently but only has half an hour left* Live, Laugh and Love 20:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) It's ok hey Piglet, it's okay. I'm on now, but not for that long, have to leave soon. But I'll be on this evening, I hope you can come around 7 your time. I got to leave around 8:30 am your time. But fine, see ya later xxx Liz Live, Laugh and Love 06:05, January 28, 2013 (UTC) You coming? hey Piglet, I probably won't be on when you come this morning (evening for me). So can you maybe come in the evening (morning for me) around the same time today? I'll try and make everything ready this evening, so I can stay longer without the brb. So I hope to see you later or else, this morning (evening for you). Bye bye~! PS I hope you had a nice sleep and good luck on school. x Liz Live, Laugh and Love 17:58, January 29, 2013 (UTC) *waits* *Waits in the hope that he comes before 18 his time* Live, Laugh and Love 06:31, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *waits* *waits in the chat* :3 Live, Laugh and Love 06:23, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Got to leave in a few Hye Piglet. I have to leave in 5, so we can't rp anymore. But I hope to see you in the morning (my morning). I'll be on between 8 pm and 9 pm probably. Your time. So hopefully see ya then. Bye bye and hope slept well. xx Liz Live, Laugh and Love 21:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) A little correction, I'm on now :P (an hour earlier than I said) Live, Laugh and Love 08:09, February 2, 2013 (UTC) PS. Wow, a lot of messages from me O.o *waits and got 25 minutes left* :c Live, Laugh and Love 06:34, February 6, 2013 (UTC) When are you coming back? hey Piglet... I haven't seen you for a little while now... :c I hope nothing bad has happened and I hope to see ya soon. I may be able to stay very long until like 21 your time.. but I'm not sure. I have to convince my mom to change the time limit. Well.. I'll be waiting, and hoping. See ya again I hope... Live, Laugh and Love 06:28, February 7, 2013 (UTC) *sad* Hey Piglet... I saw you finally came back on... but I just missed you... I'm pretty sad about that because I haven't seem you for almost a week... and my dad will pick me up today around 2:30 am your time... so I guess I won't see ya until monday morning... (your morning) have a nice weekend I guess... xx Liz.. Live, Laugh and Love 06:33, February 8, 2013 (UTC) aww Aww okay :c. I hope to see you in my morning then. I'll prepare my bag this evening, so I have more time. I hope to see ya then :c Sleep well x Liz Live, Laugh and Love 20:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Nan? Hey Piglet.. I guess you're with your nan again... So no internet or RPs? :c I really want to continue, it'll give me the only fun I have in the morning.. and yesterday I also had not much to do.. So I hope you'll be back soon. x Liz Live, Laugh and Love 06:03, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Its fine > v O its alright piglet im already in the chat though so.....i'll wait for u until your "brb" is over Djtrance Coming? Hey Piglet, you came in a while ago but left almost right away. I was hoping you would get back :c I want to Rp with you~! xx Liz Live, Laugh and Love 20:42, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm waiting Hey Piglet. I hope you're coming soon because I have to leave at 8:30 am your time. =/ And I would love to RP with you before I go to sleep. So hope to see ya soon. x Liz 20:53,2/24/2013 Archive Ya Piglet~! Your talk page becomes a bit long~ You should archive it~ I can do it if you want, just leave a message at my talk page~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC)